A vehicle typically includes a parking brake that is configured to apply a braking force when the vehicle is parked. The parking brake can be integrated with the braking system and may apply braking force to a given axle. The parking brake is typically engaged by a driver using a foot pedal or a lever. The foot pedal or level is connected to a cable that engages and disengages the parking brake mechanism. Being a manually activated mechanism precludes use of the parking brake for automated functions.